The present invention relates to a waste collection device. Conventional systems used to collect waste, particularly municipal waste, provide for the presence of containers placed in pits formed in the road paving, with at least one hollow pillar into which users place the bags of waste, which fall into the underlying container. The containers are provided with means for moving from a position in which they are retracted inside the pit to a position in which they protrude from the pit.
The container is periodically extracted completely from the pit in order to be emptied, and this fact requires an unoccupied area of considerable size proximate to the pit in order to make room for the extracted container and allow the maneuvers of the vehicle designed to receive the waste by emptying the container.
It is evident that maintaining a large unoccupied area adjacent to the pit is difficult and often impossible, and this fact limits the use of conventional devices.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a waste collection device which requires the allocation of a smaller unoccupied space adjacent to the pit.
This aim is achieved by a waste collection device, according to the present invention, characterized in that it comprises at least one container which is arranged in a pit in the presence of at least one pillar for waste insertion, provided with means suitable for emptying said container into a vehicle arranged at the rim of the pit.